


В топку

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: FALL OUT BOY YOUNG AND MENACE





	В топку

**Author's Note:**

> FALL OUT BOY YOUNG AND MENACE

В топку трофеи.  
В топку дипломы.  
В топку...

Ты не летаешь — сложно летать в коробке.

В топку награды.  
Кубки.  
Конечно —  
Форму.

Чтоб загорелась мысленно строчка "Warning".

В топку контакты.  
Схемы.  
Кроссовки.  
 _Мячик..._

—сам не поймешь:  
Чего  
Всё   
Ещё   
Не  
Плачешь.

В топку корону.  
Мантию.

Карасуно.

И ждать — кем в этот раз нарекут-осудят.


End file.
